Ep. 16: Run, 21599 Seconds
is the sixteenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Doomsday Device". Synopsis Jun must reach a device that will cause a massive volcanic explosion in 6 hours time, but is distracted by Farah in preventing her from reaching that goal quickly. Plot The episode begins where both Red1 and Pink5 are piloting the Bio Jet 1 to fight against jets from the Neo Empire Base and their nefarious activities in the city including the children's hospital. They also contacted Jun to investigate. At the Neo Empire Base, the mechaclones finally completed Doctor Man's latest deadly invention called the Neo Detonation Device or simply as The Doomsday Device which Farrah is assign to destroy the world. Therefore, both Mason and Monster are bickering for the earth's conquest in reality which Doctor Man scolds them for bickering and he tells them that he assigned Farrah to set up beneath the children's hospital. On that location was an earthquake vault. Upon today's detonation at three in the afternoon, the detonating device will crack open the vault and it will cause a chain reaction creating volcanic eruptions, seismic tremors and destroying the whole city with massive earthquake and it turns into the worldwide disaster. Doctor Man gloats that the Neo Empire Gear will rule the world of disasters. With 5 hours left, Jun is on her way while riding in her motorcycle to investigate only to be crashed after the four kids blocking her way. One of the kids think of Jun as the lady doctor finally returned and the other kid wants to give her a present which he requests Jun to give it to her and Jun initially refuses due to her investigation as the kids pleads to give it to her. Afterwards, Jun leaves while riding the motorcycle and the four kids waved goodbye to her. At 4 hours Jun is now searching for the lady doctor who took care of the four kids as she pursues the bus with her motorcycle as she was also pursued by the mechaclones in a rider costume who are also riding motorcycles which is to distract her. Jun manages to intercept them by shooting her arrows from her bow while in her motorcycle one by one. At 3 hours, the lady doctor is seen riding a train and Jun manages to arrive as she discovers two disguised mechaclones got her and much to her shock. She was later cornered by the mechaclones as the train leaves. Jun fails to stop the train as she manages to intercept the mechaclones and she looked at the wooden doll that the four kids gave her. Back at the Bio Base, Shiro and Hikaru arrive to see Peebo, Shingo and Ryuta and Ryuta wants to know the news which Shirou convinces Peebo the news. Peebo tells them that Jun abandoned her search to find the lady doctor which the kids gave her a gift. Shingo became suspicious to the turn of the events as Shirou and the group decides to investigate. Therefore, Jun still pursues the train as Shirou and the group as Biomen are also following the trail. Jun finally arrives at the another station which she saw the lady doctor along with two disguised mechaclones who are posing as her abductors. Jun manages to intercept her abductors and finally saves the lady doctor. However the lady doctor attacks Jun as she tells her that the gift is useless as she throw it away and reveals her disguise as Farrah. Farrah orders the mechaclones to intercept her. Jun beats few of the mechaclones as she gives chase to them only to be knocked down by Farrah Cat. Jun manages to escape from them but was later attacked by Zygorn with his telekinetic staff and knocks her down in a pile of coals and he continues to attack her despite he injured her right arm. When Jun is about to finish her off, she was saved by Shirou and the group as Biomen. Unfortunately, Farrah tells them that it is too late to find the detonation device on time and it is 1 hour left to stop it. She also tells them that they set up in the children's hospital so that they can never get back on time. Jun becomes angered to Farrah telling her that she will never allow her to kill innocent children like they give her a gift as she transforms into Yellow4. Farrah then orders Zygorn to intercept the Biomen which he uses the telekinetic ray on them as well as Yellow4. But the real Yellow4 manages to distract him due to her Bio Hologram as she hits her arrows on his neck with her Bio Arrow. The Biomen finally defeats Zygorn with a Bio Electron Beam. After Farrah warns them about the detonating device, The Biomen quickly hurry to the children's hospital even in a fastest speed after Pink5 activates the Bio Turbo Super Speed. When Doctor Man's plans is about to be thwarted by the Bio Team, Doctor Man angrily launches the mechagigan Neptune Canth to get rid of them. Although Red1 contacts Peebo to launch the Bio Dragon to form two Bio Jets into a Bio Robo to fight the mecha. During the fight Yellow4 tells Red1 to hit it with a Bio Missile as the latter successfully do it and finally defeats the mecha with a slash cutter from Bio Robo's sword. After defeating the mecha, the Bio Team has to find the hospital and Blue3 uses the Super Electronic Ear and knowing is in the vicinity in the city. Green2 scans using the Super Electronic Scope and found the detonation device is in the basement of the hospital. They manage to enter the hospital as Yellow4 found the passageway and Red1 smashes with a punch. Therefore, he later breaks the wall with a Bio Dagger and they found the detonating device. With no time left, Yellow4 quickly jumps and turns off the switch as the others are scared to get exploded. However nothing has happened and they found she stops the clock from ticking by turning off the switch. Red1 was amazed that Yellow4 saves the children even Blue3 happily amazed to her deeds as Pink5 becomes relieved from her actions as she faints which she was clinging by both Green2 and Blue3 to wake her up as Yellow4 finally kneels down in relief as Red1 is with her and they manage to thwart Doctor Man's plans. After saving everyone from a huge disaster, Shirou and the group are watching the four kids are playing the playground and Jun ponders about the gift. Shirou happily tells her that everyone deserves to give that toy was from her and Hikaru also tells her that Jun as Yellow4 is good enough to save the children even Shingo tells her that she single-handedly beats both Farrah and Zygorn and saving everyone including them. Jun jokingly says to them despite her appearances that she won much to both guys' shock after she pull her denim cowboy vest to them. Shingo wants to check out to be sure as Jun dodges only to be grab Ryuta on his black sleeveless shirt which he almost fall down on stairs as he was helped by Shirou and the group and they are last seen running on stairs at downhill. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Boy: , *Girl: , Notes *The time in the title equates to 5 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds; one second less than 6 hours. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda